


Four Times

by agrajag



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Derek felt compelled to save Stiles and now he knows why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times

**Author's Note:**

> I just quickly wrote this after 2x10 _Fury_.

At first all he could think was that _of course_ this would happen to him again. He didn't even think of the pain when he hit the ground. Stiles wasn't there to catch him this time - not when some kid had a gun to his head, and Derek couldn't say why it bothered him so much. Bothered him that he couldn't protect Stiles this time. He couldn't even risk telling Stiles to shut his mouth before it got him into trouble because this kid was smart enough - he knew what Derek was and what Stiles wasn't.

So Stiles opened his big, fat mouth because it is apparently physically impossible for him to stop talking. Then he's falling and Scott reaches out for him, and that should be Derek. He should be protecting him. At least he's there for him to land on, as uncomfortable as it is.

"Get him off me," Derek says because he should - because it'll be less embarrassing for both of them - like it's even possible to have any dignity in this situation.

"Oh, I don't know Derek," the kid says. Derek can smell the adrenaline coursing through him. "I think you two make a pretty good pair."

This kid. This human, young and _so_ not prepared for all that he's unleashed, really does have it all figured out. He's smart like Lydia and Stiles and Derek should have helped them because knowing this much at their age is a big enough burden. He should have helped them as much as he helped the others.

He wasn't doing a good job at it, though, if he was to believe Deaton.

The kid is asserting his dominance, pointing out how helpless Derek is and this has to stop now.

"I still got some teeth," Derek says and he can feel Stiles huff out a nervous laugh. "Get down here a little closer and see how helpless I am."

"Yeah bitch," Stiles mumbles, his breath through Derek's shirt hitting Derek harder than the initial impact.

Derek can hear the car coming and Scott's heartbeat elevating even more. The kid is scared just as much as he's elated and he's pulling Stiles off of him, standing on his throat. Derek needs to do something - anything - and that's when his fingers start to move. If only he could move his arm, he could knock the kid's legs out from under him. Stiles would get hurt - but he'd live, and that's what mattered.

But then the kid is leading Scott away and Derek and Stiles are alone. Derek digs his nails into his thigh because he had to do something to save Stiles and Scott and whoever else is caught up in all of this. And then he's going to kill this kid and Jackson once and for all.

Of course Stiles wouldn't be on board with this so Derek elects to keep quiet. He's good at it - especially with Stiles doing most of the talking. If only the kanima's poison paralyzed everything. Derek could at least have some peace and quiet. 

But that isn't what he wants and the realization doesn't frighten him as much as it should.

"He's going to kill us all once he has the book, isn't he?" Stiles asks and he _is_ scared but he hides it well. He's braver than he seems and braver than he knows and Derek wishes he could hold him, but it's not only the poison that's preventing him.

"Yep," he says instead because he can't lie about that. He doesn't want to lie about anything anymore.

"Well, that really blows, doesn't it? I had a lot planned for the rest of my life. College. Comic Con. Seeing the world. Telling someone I love them for the first time. Actually score a goal in lacrosse. Now I have to cancel it all."

Derek can't help the smile that slowly takes over his face. Stiles notices and smiles back. He rolls his head so his and Derek's are lightly resting against each other. Derek tries to lean into the touch - barely there but still a touch - but he can't move.

"I also had 'make Derek really smile' on that list, but I guess I can cross that off."

"I'm going to get you out of here."

No more lying. Derek believes it.

"I trust you," Stiles says and it's almost as good as 'I love you.'

Better even.

When Scott comes running back, Derek doesn't even hesitate. Stiles has to get out first.

"Take him," he says, trying not to let his desperation show.

Scott seems reluctant to leave Derek - and it's an improvement because Scott _is_ pack - but it's as if time slows down.

It starts back up as Derek shouts, "Go." Scott is helping Stiles out of the room and Derek is fumbling to get himself up. As he slowly makes his way through the station - through the gunfire and fighting and conflicting emotions bombarding his senses - Derek can hear Stiles.

"Derek."

And then he's crying.

Derek doesn't stop to consider what this means before running to him. He knows what it means now.


End file.
